


A Baby Changes Everything

by jfridley



Series: ScienceBros Week [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Science Bros Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dispite their history Tony calls Bruce when he needs him the most</p><p> This is the last prompt ARRIVAL from Science Bros week!</p><p>I tried something different so it's a little out of my comfort zone! I hope you like it!❤️</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> otolaryngologist is a doctor who specializes in the ears nose and throat
> 
> Trach is short for tracheostomy- which is basically a tube in your airway to help you breathe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last prompt ARRIVAL for Science Bros Week
> 
> Tony calls Bruce begging for his help!

Bruce stared at the hospital room door with a mixture of trepidation and fear. This was a bad idea-he shouldn’t have come. He left for a reason and had been doing fine but when you get a call from a distraught Tony Stark-you come running back.

**Two Days Prior**

_I am a father_

Bruce stared down at the text message in confusion. There was only one person who had this number so he knew who it was but that didn’t help his confusion. He glanced at the time and realized at least Tony would be up.

 _‘Congratulations to you and Pepper’_ he typed _._

Seconds later the phone omitted ACDC from the speakers making Bruce jump. It took him a few seconds to realize it was someone calling him. He fumbled clumsily until he figured out how to accept the call.

“Hello Tony” he answered-no one else would ever have put ACDC as their ring tone.

“Bruce” Tony whispered on the other end putting him on alert.

“What’s wrong?” Bruce immediately asked.

“She’s-Pep’s-gone” he replied brokenly.

“Gone?” Bruce asked dumbly.

“She’s dead-the labor was hard-caused an aneurism. She’s gone and I-I don’t know what to do” he said.

“I’ll be on the next plane” Bruce said.

“No-I’ll send my jet. It’ll be safer” Tony interrupted.

“Tony” Bruce began.

“Bruce-please” Tony argued.

“Fine” Bruce said.

“It’ll be there tomorrow at 2AM” Tony said after a few minutes.

“Thanks Tony” He said softly.

“I have to go-see you tomorrow” Tony said and hung up quickly.

Bruce stood there staring at the phone and a thought occurred to him-he never asked if it was a boy or a girl.

 

* * *

 

The door opened and Bruce came face to face with Rhodney-both blinked at the other in confusion-until Rhodney smiled as he softly closed the door behind him.

“It’s good to see you Doc” Rhodey said as he extended his hand. “When’d you get in?” he asked.

Bruce shook his hand and gave an uncertain smile “earlier today-got a motel room-tried to clean up a little” he replied uncertainly.

Rhodey smiled and nodded then looked at the door “I figured he was going to call you-she did too apparently” Rhodey said as he reached into his pocket pulling out a rumpled envelope addressed to him-in Pepper’s handwriting. “She gave me this a couple of weeks ago-not sure if she knew what was going to happen-she said to give this to you the next time I saw you” Rhodey said eyes bright with unshed tears.

Bruce reached out and took the envelope with trembling hands “She-she wrote me a letter?” he asked.

“I didn’t look-I am going on what she told me” Rhodey  said with a shrug. “Tony doesn’t know” he added.

Bruce looked at him and nodded “I-I don’t think I can read it now” he admitted quietly.

Rhodney nodded “Might want to wait until you are somewhere private” he said-the “ _and safe”_ went unspoken but understood.

Bruce nodded and stuck the envelope in his back pocket “Tony’s in there?” he asked the obvious.

Rhodey shook his head “No-walk with me-I know where he is” he said as they started to walked down the hallway-Bruce gave him a look but followed anyway.

Bruce realized after a few minutes where Rhodey was taking him-they were heading to the NICU.

“The baby was early?” Bruce asked as he stared at the NICU sign.

“She was” Rhodney said. “One hell of a fighter-has some airway problems-underdeveloped lungs. The doctors say they might need to trach her for a few months” Rhodney said as he turned to face Bruce. “Tony’s in here. Do you want to follow me or bring him out?” he asked.

Bruce looked at him with a deer in the headlights look but shrugged “m-might be better if he comes out. That way he-I” he pauses to sigh, “Bring him out please” he stuttered out finally.

Rhodey looked at him nodding as he pushed the button that opens the ward doors-Bruce watching as the doors swishes open enough for him to walk through. Leaving Bruce alone-not knowing what to he walked around looking through the various windows and finding a seat to sit in so that he wasn’t in the way-but within sight that Tony will immediately see him when he comes out.

The second he sat down he knew he shouldn’t have. He had been in motion for almost two days so the fact that he stopped the jet lag caught up with him. His eyes started to get heavy-he could barely keep them open. ‘I’ll just shut my eyes for a second’ Bruce thought to himself.

_Tony’s lips_

_The way he tasted_

_The way he moaned his name_

_Bruce_

_Bruce_

“Bruce” Tony said making Bruce jerk awake.

Bruce looked around confused-not knowing where he was until his eyes landed on a wild looking Tony Stark in a hospital bunny suit-then it all came back.

“Geeze Tony-I am sorry-I can’t believe I feel asleep” Bruce said as he rubbed his face-trying to wake up.

Tony shook his head grabbed Bruce’s arm and physically pulled him out of the chair and into his arms. Bruce flailed at the unexpected movement but could only go with it.

“You’re really here” Tony sighed in his ear as he hugged Bruce close.

“Of course I am here-you called me” Bruce said.

If Tony were in a better mindset that last comment might have set him off. If that was the only thing he needed to do to get Bruce back-but this wasn’t the time or place-so for once he kept his mouth shut.

“I am glad you are here big guy” Tony said with a tired smile. “Come on-put that bunny suit on so you can see her” Tony said pointing to the folded yellow cloth on the chair next to him.

Bruce looked at the yellow cloth then at Tony “Are you sure?” he asked.

Tony rolled his eyes “Yes-now come on-Rhodney needs to go and I don’t like leaving her alone long when I am allowed in there” Tony said impatiently.

Bruce nodded as he climbed into the suit “But they make you leave at a certain point right? I am assuming they have certain hours that no one is allowed in there” He asked.

“Yep Tony’s found he can’t charm or argue to get his way in there Doc” Rhodey said as he walked toward them-Tony rolled his eyes.

“Only a matter of time” Tony said with a smile. “You have to go already?” he asked.

“Yeah man sorry. But I am going to stop by tonight-either here or at the tower-ok?” Rhodey replied as he pulled his friend into a hug.

“Kay see you later” Tony said quietly.

Rhodney smiled and shook Bruce’s hand and gave him a quick manly hug. “Going to stop by the Tower before you go to your motel tonight?” he asked Bruce-both cringing when they realized Tony didn’t know that part yet.

“Of course” Bruce said quietly.

“Good see you tonight Doc” Rhodey said as he turned and headed to the elevator and Tony and Bruce went inside the NICU.

 

Tony stood back and watched as Bruce walked closer to the incubator. Baby Potts was written in Sharpie on tape on the outside of the glass. The small infant had a few tuffs of strawberry blond hair on top of her head and was struggling to breathe as she slept.

“She’s beautiful Tony” Bruce whispered in awe.

Tony looked down clearing his throat “I can only hope she looks like P-Pep” he stuttered out.

Bruce looked over at his friend-so many questions running through his mind “You haven’t named her yet?” he asked-deciding on what he hoped was a neutral question.

Tony sighed and looked up “I can’t decide-Pep and I always got in arguments over this. Now that’s she’s- not-here I feel I need to honor her memory. But she’d come back and kick my ass if I name her after her” he said.

Bruce chuckled “Yes she would” he agreed.

Tony looked sad “yeah” he agreed at a loss for words.

“What were the names that you two fought over?” Bruce asked-desperate to get Tony talking.

Tony smiled “I wanted to name her Toni-with an I” he said.

Bruce rolled his eyes “Of course you did” he commented with a snort.

“Pep wanted a classic name-Dorothy, Elizabeth or Madeline-something like that” Tony said.

Bruce smiled “Very pretty names” he said.

“Maybe her middle name could be Virginia-or Potts something like that. That way Pepper can be honored” Tony thought out loud.

Bruce nodded “Whatever you decide I am sure it would be beautiful” Bruce said. “Have you been able to hold her yet?” he asked.

Tony shook his head “Not yet-she hasn’t been stable enough” Tony said quietly staring down at his daughter. “She’s been one hell of a fighter-just like her mom” he added.

“She gets that from both of her parents” Bruce replied looking at his friend.

A man cleared his throat smiling as he entered the room heading toward Tony with his hand extended.

“Mr. Stark I apologize for the intrusion-My name is Otto. Otto C. Nonrib. I am the otolaryngologist that Dr. Chitwood called-I apologize it’s taken me two days to get here. I have been looking at the x-rays and the notes that Dr. Chitwood have left-if we could step outside I can start to explain what I have planned for your daughter tomorrow” Dr. Nonrib said motioning outside as he shook Tony’s hand.

Tony froze and shook his head “Anything you have to say you can say in here” he said tensely letting his hand fall to his side.

Nonrib blinked at him and opened his mouth to argue but then decided against it. First time parents are always tense to begin with-with the added bonus of what this man has been through in the last two days-much less the last four years-so he let some protocols slide.

“Of course Mr. Stark-mr. Umm” Nonrib began as he turned to Bruce.

“Banner” Bruce supplied extending his hand.

Dr. Nonrib smiled “Pleasure” he said shaking his hand. “I have been checking her vitals all day so my plan is if she isn’t showing any signs of improvement by the morning I want to trach her so that we stop the stress to her lungs” he said.

Tony nodded “Will that help her?” he asked.

Nonrib nodded “Yes-she hasn’t been able to get enough air-with the trach it will help her. She hasn’t been able to get enough air to into her little body-now she will” he said simply.

“Why wait til the morning?” Tony asked.

“Protocols” Bruce said quietly.

Nonrib tried to hide his chuckle behind a cough “Well we do emergency operations on the weekends. But Dr. Chitwood isn’t working this weekend but since she’s not my patient I have to abide by hospital etiquette and not step on anyone’s toes by going behind his back-so to speak” Nonrib replied.

Tony nodded “Ok that sounds good-whatever you need to do-to save her” he said.

Nonrib nodded “Of course If you would like Mr. Stark we can give you the paperwork today so you can fill it out before you leave” he said. “I have it waiting out at the nurse’s station-give me one second to go get it” he added as he hurried to retrieve the paperwork.

“Just save her” Tony whispered as he watched the man leave.

 

* * *

 

**Later that Night**

Bruce watched as Tony paced the length of the living room for the hundredth time that night. Rhodney had been here when they returned from the hospital-having made dinner for the three of them. But afterward he had been called into an emergency meeting with his superiors and had to leave. It would seem without the buffer of someone else neither Bruce nor Tony knew what to say to one another. There was a time where they would have been able to jump back into their “science bros routine” seamlessly but apparently not anymore.

“Tony you need to try and rest-tomorrow’s a big day” Bruce said as Tony made another lap.

Tony stopped and shook his head and continued to pace.

“Tony” Bruce sighed.

“I said No” Tony snapped his voice echoing in the empty living room.

Bruce blinked “Maybe I should go” he said as he felt the atmosphere in the room shift.

“Go ahead-That’s what you do best” Tony growled.

“Excuse me” Bruce said slowly turning around to glare at Tony.

“Whenever things get a little hard-A little uncomfortable- you leave” he shouted glaring back at Bruce.

“What do you mean I just leave” Bruce said slowly-trying to stay calm.

“You LEFT Bruce-without saying anything! I woke up in an empty bed and you were GONE” Tony shouted.

“What did you expect me to do Tony! I was falling for you and I was scared! I was afraid if I stayed you were going to get hurt” Bruce shouted back.

“Easy excuse” Tony snarled back.

“Tony everyone I have EVER loved gets hurt-my mother-Betty-hell even Jennifer! I didn’t want it to happen to you” Bruce yelled back-turning and storming to the elevator.

“Well everyone I love leaves me alone” Tony shouted back. “JARVIS hold the elevators” he snapped.

“I am sorry Sir but I have I been authorized to not keep Dr. Banner here against his will” The A.I replied.

“On whose authority” Tony snapped-Bruce pausing at the door waiting.

“Miss Potts sir” JARVIS replied.

“w-what?” Tony stammered out shocked.

“Miss Potts informed me that WHEN Dr. Banner returned that I was to not keep him locked anywhere inside this building unless he specifies it himself. I am sorry but I would like to abide by her last wishes sir” the A.I said in an almost regretful tone.

The room was spinning-the air was thinning-he can’t breathe-he can’t breathe! Tony knew he was gasping and clutching at his chest trying desperately to get some air in his lungs, Pepper knew-Pepper knew Bruce would come back some day and that she somehow knew how Tony would react. He heard Bruce telling him to breathe as he pulled Tony against his chest. He didn’t know how long they stayed like that but eventually his heard slowed and he could breathe again. Tony laid his head against Bruce’s chest smelling in his unique scent-somehow the action calmed him more.

“Are you sniffing me?” Bruce asked in surprised amusement.

“Forgot how good you smelled” Tony said quietly.

Bruce stared at him blinking-not knowing what to do. “Have you slept at all?” he asked.

Tony looked down “too many memories” he whispered.

“Where?” Bruce asked.

“Everywhere” Tony replied.

Bruce looked at his friend “Let’s go for a drive” he said.

“What?” Tony asked confused.

“Come on Tony” Bruce said as he helped his friend up and walked to the garage.

 

* * *

 

Bruce drove Tony to his room in the motel he rented. He laid down motioning for Tony to join him. Tony smirked at him but laid down listening to Bruce’s heart sighing as Bruce started to run fingers through his hair.

“They say listening to someone’s heart is supposed to be relaxing” Tony mumbled sleepily.

Bruce chuckled “Well my heart is hammering so loud-you won’t get any sleep” he said jokingly.

“Shhh-sleeping” Tony mumbled.

As Bruce had hoped Tony was asleep within seconds-He looked down and watched his friend sleep. He glanced at his bag that he had set on the bed side table-against his better judgment he reached in with one hand and found the letter that Rhodney had given him. Flicking his thumb into the corner he somehow opened the envelope one handed.

_Bruce_

_I hope you never see this-but if you are then Tony has called you and Rodney has given you this letter. I knew he was going to call you and I am glad you came. First off I understand why you left but you know Tony loves you right? He’s never been good at expressing his emotions but I’ve known there was something there before either of you met-when Phil gave Tony the file of the Avengers or he saw a video of Hulk. I learned a long time ago that Tony had a huge heart-and people with huge hearts have the capacity to love lots of people-even two people at once. He needs you and you need him. He needs someone and since I am obviously not there-I want it to be you. I would want nothing more than to be there to raise my daughter-but it looks like that was not in the cards. Please help him. Please love him and let him love you. I KNOW my daughter will grow up in a home full of love and laughter and robots and science. My mother always said a baby changes everything and I know that this angel’s arrival will change both of your lives for the better. I love you both-all three of you._

_Pepper_

 

Bruce was shaking as tears rolled down his face-trying not to wake Tony-without success.

Tony groaned stretching as he slowly woke, “What’s wrong?” he asked groggily.

“Pepper left me a letter” Bruce whispered knowing he couldn’t hide it from Tony any longer.

Tony was immediately awake and reached for the letter reading in silently. When he was done he looked at Bruce the tears flowing.

“How did you get this?” he asked quietly.

“Rhodney gave it to me this morning” Bruce replied. “She gave it to him” he added.

"She-she knew" Tony replied in awe.

"It was her job at one time Tony-watching you and knowing how to help you before you did" Bruce replied gently.

"She always did-didn't she" Tony said quietly.

"Yes she did" Bruce agreed gently.

"Even when she was writing this letter-her last words to me-to us-she was watching out for me. What am I supposed to do? She’s gone-I-I can’t do this on my own! How am I supposed to do this without her” Tony choked out as he broke down sobbing in Bruce’s arms.

“Shh-shh” Bruce said pulling him close. “Tony I know you don’t believe this but you CAN do this. You CAN do this alone if you had to-but you aren’t alone you have Rhodey-you have me-you aren’t alone” he whispered as he felt his own tears falling.

 

 

* * *

 

Much later after the tears had dried and Tony had fallen asleep again Bruce laid there staring at the ceiling thinking. He didn’t know what the future was going to for them. Loving Tony was easy-their friendship which turned into whatever this was-happened much faster than it did with Betty. But Tony needed a friend now more than anything- he needed his support tomorrow at the hospital- and later when she gets sent home. The thought of helping Tony raise a child-with his background was kind of terrifying thought. Pepper should be here helping Tony to care for their child-not him. But he was honored that Pepper thought he was the best one to help Tony. He guess he’ll go back to what he did when he was on the run right after the accident-one day at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otto C Nonrib is an anagram for my OWN otolaryngologist
> 
> Chitwood was the doctor who delivered my grandmother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Tony wait for the outcome of the operation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-edited some of chapter one-so please reread! 
> 
> I tried to add more to this story while trying to stay with the same writing style. Hopefully I succeeded.

**The Next Morning**

Bruce knew the second Tony woke up-he went from boneless to-not-in mere seconds.

“Good Morning” Bruce said quietly knowing Tony was awake. “We need to get up in order to get back to the Tower if toy want to make it to the hospital on time” Bruce said regretfully as he extracted himself from under Tony.

Tony sighed and sat up on the edge of the bed watching as Bruce grabbed a shirt and headed for the bathroom.

“Let me grab a change of clothes then we can head back to the tower. I can just grab a shower there” Bruce said brushing his teeth quickly.

Tony didn’t make a sound making Bruce look up staring at his reflection in the mirror. Tony had a shy and frightened look on his face-a look he had never seen on Tony’s face before.

“What’s wrong?” Bruce asked staring at Tony’s refection.

“Thank you for last night” Tony replied quietly.

Bruce placed his toothbrush down-turned leaning against the sink as he stared at Tony.

“You’re welcome” Bruce said.

“Are-Are you coming back with me?” Tony asked.

“I was planning on it-is that ok?” Bruce asked.

Tony nodded “yes” he said quietly.

Bruce nodded “ok let me grab my bag and we can leave” he said gathering his few belongings.

“I need to bite the bullet and name her” Tony blurted randomly making Bruce turn to stare at him.

“You decided this hours before she has to go into major surgery?” Bruce asked incredulously.

“She needs a name to put on her birth certificate” Tony said not looking at Bruce.

Bruce frowned hearing the unspoken _and death certificate_ that Tony refused to say.

“Take your time. I saw cultures where they didn’t name their children for months-some wait until the child is old enough to name themselves” Bruce replied gently.

Tony nodded smiling gently at Bruce “Are you ready?” he asked.

Bruce nodded waiting as Tony got up first-making sure to lock the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

Tony and Bruce had been pacing the waiting room for hours now. They knew it was going to take a long time-they were warned-but it was frustrating to see families who came in after them get called back into recovery sooner than them. Occasionally either Dr. Chitwood’s nurse or Dr. Nonrib’s nurse would call Tony over and give them an update.

Tony was sprawled in a chair-attempting to rest when Bruce noticed the nurse walking up to them. He gently touched Tony’s knee-knowing he wasn’t asleep. Tony opened his eyes jumping up with nervous energy.

“Is she ok?” Tony asked worriedly before the nurse could even open her mouth.

“Yes your daughter’s surgery was a success-she seems to be responding well to the trachesotomy” the nurse replied. “Dr. Chitwood and Dr. Nonrib want to discuss what the next step will be and about her continued care once she is allowed to go home-after you see her of course” she replied.

Tony looked relieved and panicked at the same time-looking at Bruce for help. Bruce smiled gently “Breathe” he said quietly. “I’ll be right here-waiting” he added.

The nurse smiled “Actually Dr. Banner you are allowed to come back it you want-since Ms. Potts put you as next of kin” she replied. “Now if you follow me” she replied already turning and heading toward the door.

Both Tony and Bruce stared at her back with shocked expressions but didn’t have to panic since the nurse was waiting for them at the door.

* * *

 

They stood on either side of the incubator smiling. She was so small that the tube in her throat looked huge in comparison.

“She doesn’t look like she’s struggling as much” Tony whispered.

Bruce nodded in agreement unable to find his voice.

“You ok big guy?” Tony asked.

Bruce shook his head but smiled.

“Hey” Tony said gently taking his hand, “What’s up?” he asked.

“She-she put me as next of kin-Why” he stuttered out.

Tony swallowed hard and squeezed his hand “Not sure-maybe so you could be in here with me? To be able to see her-to help me? I don’t know” he admitted softly.

Bruce just nodded breathing slowly taking Tony’s hand and kissed it-making both of them smile.

* * *

 

Tony smiled as he leaned against the doorframe-smiling watching Bruce in the rocking chair with the baby.

“What are you staring at?” Bruce teased as he gently as he continued to rock-trying to get the baby to sleep.

“My two favorite people” Tony replied. “Her and Hulk” he teased making Bruce quietly laugh.

“How was the meeting with Chitwood?” Bruce asked.

“He said he’s done all he can do and really wants us to consider going with Nonrib” Tony replied.

Bruce nodded as he got up and laid her in her crib-careful not to twist in tubes or wires.

“He’s in Cincinnati right?” Bruce asked.

Tony nodded “he is one of the leading otolaryngologist in the world-makes sense to go with him” he replied.

Bruce nodded “It wouldn’t hurt to go and talk with him again. Are you having second thoughts on him? JARVIS can research the others?” Bruce commented.

Tony nodded “couldn’t hurt” he replied. "JARVIS?" he asked staring at the ceiling.

“Already on it sir” JARVIS responded.

* * *

 

Bruce leaned against the crib staring at the sleeping infant. It stills baffles Bruce how much his life had changed since the day of the operation. Both Dr. Chitwood and Dr. Nonrib had told them that the length of how long a trach stays varies with every child and every situation. They would need to come back every few months so one of them could evaluate her progress. The tower had to be reconstructed to the needs of an infant with breathing problems. Both Bruce, Tony, Rhodey and the rest of the team had to be trained in caring for her. They were taught how to change the trach-the suction machine and other medical equipment needed for precautionary measures. Even the bots and JARVIS were trained with helping with the baby’s needs. He still gets terrified on occasion-but then she smiles at him-or Tony smiles at him and he knows he must be doing something right. Pepper was right a baby changes everything!

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of this story was based on the thought of Tony texts Bruce when he becomes a father and it snow balled from there.
> 
>  
> 
> I wanted to be more detailed but edited a lot out because It would have been like 5 chapters and I've had a crazy few weeks
> 
> Otto C Nonrib is an anagram for MY otolaryngologist
> 
> Chitwood was the doctor who delivered my grandmother


End file.
